É sempre você:
by Yunus-chan
Summary: ... a razão das noites sem durmir , porque achei que a distancia me faria te esquecer '
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna-san. 8D Primeira Long postada, e pra variar, não é minha (pra variar por quê? todas as outras são minhas.. ¬¬). Bem, a fic pertence a 'Tia Striintz', a qual permitiu que eu postasse a fic dela aqui. Então, qualque comentário sobre a história para a Tia Striintz. :D'

Legenda simples:

N/Y: Notas da Yunus-chan.

* * *

Fic: É sempre você .

Sinopse: Haruno Sakura , tinha 14 anos quando se mudou de sua cidade , Tóquio , deixando para trás , todas as amigas e o menino que sempre amou : Uchiha Sasuke .  
Porém , depois de três anos , seus pais decidem voltar pra Tóquio. Ela volta pra escola , e um certo Uchiha que antes havia pisado na bola com ela , decide reconquista-la.

* * *

•Capitulo um•

-Flashback-

Com passos lentos , a garota de apenas 14 anos , pega suas malas , e se dirige até a porta . Os olhos incrivelmente verdes , se encontravam cobertos de lágrimas, ainda não se conformara com aquilo. Na verdade , seu coração dizia uma coisa , em quanto a razão dizia outra. Seu coração queria ficar ali, continuar com as amigas , sentiria falta da Hinata , da Tenten , e até mesmo das brigas com a loira , a qual ''carinhosamente'' , pusera o apelido de porquinha. Porém , sua razão lhe dizia , que essa proposta de emprego do pai em outra cidade , era muito boa. Principalmente , porque depois de ter visto a cena de Sasuke beijando Ino, realmente entendeu que se rastejar daquela maneira aos pés do Uchiha , era simplismente inútil e ridículo . Mas na verdade , no momento sua opnião não importava. Tinha 14 anos , iria com seus pais de qualquer maneira, não tinha nem idade para decidir essas coisas.

Olhou uma última vez para dentro do quarto no qual dormira todas as noites de segunda a sexta naquele fotos...as lembranç nada adiantava , estava indo , e disposta a uma nova lágrimas escorriam em abundância , e as lembranças ficavam cada vez mais fortes. Foi tirada do seu transe , ao ouvir a voz do porteiro da Kinohima School chamando-a .

- Haruno Sakura ! Seu pai já está impaciente com a sua demora. Suas amigas estão todas lá embaixo te esperando.-o porteiro disse num tom nada amigável.

- Es..estou descendo.-sussurrou a porta e percorreu o renomado colégio interno, até a portaria. Disfarçou o choro e secou as lágrimas.

Quis morrer ao constatar que ele estava lá.Tentou entrar direto no carro de seu pai , mas foi rapidamente abordada com abraços e lágrimas pelas amigas. Depois os meninos , mesmo os que não tinham muita intimidade com ela , foram se despedir, apenas por educação.

Gelou ao ver que o garoto dos orbes negros se a abraçou , e falou à Haruno que não conseguia corresponder ao abraço:

-Sakura , espero que me perdoe pelo que eu te você sempre soube que eu não gosto de você desse jeito ,  
levou as coisas para outro lado.A verdade , é que todos sentiremos muito sua falta. Principalmente eu , você foi minha melhor AMIGA sorte na nova cidade , e vê se aparece aqui as vezes.

Ele a soltou. Ela apenas deu às costas começou a andar e disse friamente:

-Tchau Sasuke. - Respondeu-o friamente.

Depois de muitos beijos e abraços de despedida , principalmente de Naruto e Hinata , os dois melhores amigos, ela finalmente entrou no carro e se foi.

Lembrou mais uma vez das palavras:''.Mas você sempre soube que eu não gosto de você desse jeito ,  
levou as coisas para outro lado.A verdade , é que todos sentiremos muito sua falta. Principalmente eu , você foi minha melhor AMIGA sorte na nova cidade , e vê se aparece aqui as vezes. ''.  
Decidiu que esqueceria ele de qualquer maneira.

-Fim do black out-

6:47 da manhã,Kinohima School.

Os alunos saíam de seus quartos,já uniformizados.A maioria,já na cantina,se alimentavam para mais um dia de aulas ''patéticas'' na opnião da maioria horário livre até às esse tempo para comer,e conversar.

Dentre eles,se destacavam alguns alunos,os populares.É prache,todas as escolas,têm seus grupinhos uma mesa,mais à vista de todos que ali passavam,estavam jogadores de ,todas as meninas babavam por eram OS populares:Sasuke Uchiha,Uzunaki Naruto,Sabaku no Gaara, e Neji Hyuuga,eram os ''todos poderosos'' do colégio.

Uma certa Mitsashi Tenten,que estava com Hinata em uma mesa próxima,mirava fixamente em um certo Hyuuga . Um dos populares!Tenten o analisava detalhadamente.Físico expetacular,devido ao futebol,um ar misterioso,indecifrá longos e castanhos,incrivelmente lisos,e os olhos perolados,eram tão exóticos!Ela realmente não conseguia entender,porque eles brigavam tanto,hajiam como se apesar de tudo,na concepção da morena,ele era DELICIOSAMENTE isso,ela mantia em segredo.

Ela mexia numa mexa do cabelo enquanto ,amiga da morena de muitos anos,sabia o que Tenten olhava com tanto deu um sorrisinho e falou à amiga:

-Tenten,Tenten...é melhor por um copo debaixo pra não babar ! -ela corou levemente,abafando com a mão,uma risada.

A morena desviou seu olhar do Hyuuga,voltando-se para à -se de desentendida e disse :

-O que foi Hinata?Babando por quem ? Eu ? - Na verdade,Tenten nem sabia disfarçar seu interesse.

-Pra quem você tá mentindo Tenten,admite que gosta do meu primo.-Hinata falou num tom calmo.

-Eu?!!Ele é um irritante,insuportável!-A morena ficou indignada ao ouvir isso da amiga.

-Tá bom,tá bom.Só não entendo porque cês brigam tanto,mais nada.-Hinata disse tentando acalmar a cólera da amiga.E continuou:

-Mudando de assunto,que horas a Sakura chega heem?Nem acredito que depois de três anos vamos revê-la!Vai ser perfeito ela estudar aqui de novo!

-Bom,ela me ligou e disse que não precisamos esperá-la na porta,que encontra a gente quando chegar.-A Mitsashi dizia impolgada,nem acreditava que teriam a amiga de teria arranjado um namorado?Mudado o cabelo?Mudado o estilo?Tenten não se aguentava de ansiedade pela volta ,apesar de mais discreta,também estava muito anciosa com a chegada da amiga.

Fim  


* * *

Notas N/Y: Fim, só significa o fim do capitulo. x) Boa leitura á todos. Aliás, deixem reviwes. '-'


	2. A chegada da Haruno

Queridos da Yunus-chan e da Tia Striintz, cheguei para postar mais um capitulo.  
Para quem já deixou um review, onegai, deixe outro, por esse capitulo. E quem ainda não mandou, mande que eu garanto que a mão não cai.  
Arigatou pela paciência ao esperar este capitulo, e para matar a curiosidade de muitos, ele está ai.

* * *

Capítulo 2 : A Chegada da Haruno.

Tenten olhou para trás,e viu três pessoinhas nada agradáveis descendo as sempre,elas chegavam depois de todos os ser proposital,para que se destacassem mais do que já se olhares masculinos,cheios de desejos,e os femininos,cheios de ,Temari,e populares,eram as escadas com um ar arrogante,como se fossem pisar por cima de quem as comprimentasse.

Desceram,e para qual mesa se encaminharam?A dos populares é todos com abraços e prefiriu não ver Ino abraçando ,era uma das principais razões de ela odiar a aquele olhar hiper sexy dela,e aquela arrogâ,nenhuma garota do colégio gostava delas,mas todas tentavam ser amigas delas,e participar das ,a líder,concerteza era a pior.

-Aff,estragou o meu dia.-Disse Tenten,tomando um gole de ,tentava acalmar a amiga,que era estressada o suficiente para pular no pescoço da Yamanaka se ela fizesse mais alguma coisa.

-Quê isso amiga,calma,a gente não pode estressar àtoa,a Sakura chega hoje lembra?Por falar nisso,acho que ela já está atrasada.

-É.Como será que ela tá heeim?Ainda bem que como hoje é primeiro dia de aula,concerteza a gente não vai ter dever,vai dar pra conversar bastante com ela! -

A conversa foi interrompida,quando uma certa menina de cabelos rosados,entrou de patins,pelas portas do Kinohima School.

-Tenten!Ela chegou!Vâmo lá falar com ela!-Hinata disse se verdade,não foi só de Hinata que a menina chegando,chamou a atençã verdade,ela chamou a atenção de todos que ali ,de um certo Uchiha.

A garota,vinha com os cabelos rosa,presos em um rabo mal-feito,com uma mecha solta sobre o rosto.A pele alva das coxas,era quase completamente revelada,por um míni-short camiseta esportiva,um boné,e uma bola de chicleta na boca.Típicos de uma olhos de um verde esmaralda, maravilhoso,nunca visto parecia não se importar com os olhares todos dirigidos à ela,e o fato de estar entrando de patins numa escola particular correu em direção à amiga,e abraçou-a.

-Sakuraa!!Quanto tempo amiga! Que saudades!Neim acredito que você tá de volta!-Hinata sorria,feliz.

-Hinata!Você não mudou nadinha heeim?Está linda amiga!-Na verdade,Sakura estava feliz por estar de outra escola em que estudava,ela tinha amigas,mas nenhuma esquecido um Uchiha,e estava feliz por com alguns meninos lá,e definitivamente,tinha se esquecido do menos, é o que ela [b]achava[/b].

Tenten também cumprimentou-a e abraç coisas típicas,de quando nós encontramos pessoas que faz tempo que não vemos.

De repente,Tenten vinha em direção à elas?As populares e os certo loiro,de olhos azuis,vinha na frente,amigo de muito tempo da Haruno.

-Sakura!!!- Exclamou o o analisou ele tinha encorpado,estava no mínimo, aquele sorrisão feliz que ele sempre levava no sorriu,e cumprimentou-o.

-Naruto!!Cara,você ainda é o mesmo!-A menina sorriu para o loiro.

-Já não posso dizer o mesmo de você.Você...está...linda!-Ele analisou a garota dos pés a cabeç realmente logo percebeu como ela tinha mudado,pois Sakura era super tímida,quieta,usava somente roupas só faltou babar,ao ver a abraç fechou os olhos,e por um momento,se lembrou de tudo que haviam vivido quando eram logo foi acordada,por uma voz que lhe era familiar.

-Sakura?-Sakura conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

-Sasuke.-Ela se soltou de Naruto e pela primeira vez em três anos,viu Sasuke -se mais uma vez das frias palavras que ele lhe disse quando ela foi embora,e da cena de ele e Ino se sentiu seu coração disparar,como não disparava há três anos.-[i]Eu não gosto mais dele,eu não vou deixar ele se aproximar de mim novamente,ele não vai me machucar de novo.[/i]-Repetia essas palavras a si, com convicção.

-Quanto tempo ,você mudou muito hem?-Ele analisou-a.Não acreditava que podia ser a mesma Sakura de três anos atrá do comentário positivo do Uchiha,ela rebateu friamente:

-Você nem faz idéia do quanto.-De repente, Sakura havia ficado séria.Não queria que ele se aproximasse dela novamente, o evitaria ao má que o Uchiha já pensava o contrário.Já havia analisado-a e decidido que ''pegaria'' ela de qualquer maneira.

O clima ruim foi quebrado,quando Neji,Gaara,e Ino, se aproximaram de Sakura.

-Testuda, quanto tempo!- Ino,sempre tão simpática.

-Oi porquinha!Não sabe como senti sua falta.-Ela sorriu certo Hyuuga,achou melhor interromper antes que aquilo virasse uma briga no meio da escola.

-Oi Sakura,seja bem-vinda aqui.-Na verdade,Neji estava mais interessado,numa certa morena,do que na Sakura.

-Vejam se não é o Hyuuga baka.-Tenten o provocou.Não sabia porquê,mas amava fazer aquilo.

-É,também te amo.-1 a 0 pra ,abafou uma risada,pensando:''Esses dois...vai dar casamento.''Tenten apenas bufou de irritação.

Foram interrompidos pela diretora,do Kinohima School,que chegou saudando a garota.

-Haruno! Que bom tê-la novamente conosco.-Tsunade era uma diretora muito simpática,apesar de as vezes beber tanto,que  
chegava a subir na mesa e querer tirar a roupa no pátio da fora isso,era uma boa diretora,apesar de um pouco rigorosa.

-Você tem que se trocar,seu uniforme já está no seu amigas Hyuuga e Mitsashi te acompanharão até lá.Bom, hoje você não precisa ir na aula, é seu primeiro dia,começe a frequentá-las amanhã.Agora eu vou,tenho trabalho a um bom dia!

-Bom gente, eu já vou com as meninas,depois conversamos ok?-Disse Sakura.-Tchau!As três amigas subiram apressadamente as escadas do colégio,deixando os populares lá.Ino e suas ''fiéis seguidoras'', foram até o isso todas as manhãs,ficavam lá,se maquiando e falando de coisas futéis.

Os populares se sentaram em uma mesa e começaram a conversar.

-Gente, hoje tem treino de tarde,não faltem,o campeonato tá próximo já.A gente tem que ganhar,por isso não faltem NARUTO?- Sasuke disse,dando um tapinha de leve na cabeça do loiro,que respondeu resmungando:

-Aaah tá Sasuke!Que chatisse!Isso é falta de mulher viu...

-Hahahah' faz-me rir,tá vendo essas aí em volta?É só eu estalar os dedos que elas vêm.-Sasuke era o típico ás,não só ele, todos os da equipe do eram bem facilitado para eles,já que eles não tinham que correr atrás de nenhuma delas,nem mesmo paquerá meninas da escola,se jogavam em cima deles.

-Sabe Sasuke,um pouco de modéstia as vezes,não faz mal.-Gaara disse enquanto comia uma torrada.

-A Gaara,diz que você também não se acha.-Falou o Hyuuga num tom de deboche.

-Eu não me acho,eu sou ''O CARA''.-Disse o ruivo.

-Você está pior que o Sasuke viu.-Implicou Naruto,com um sorrisinho nos lábios,capaz de fazer qualquer garota do colégio desmaiar.

Kiba mais uma vez se atrasava para o café.Ele também era popular,não tanto quanto os meninos,pois era rezerva do time,mas quando jogava arrazava coraçõém não precisava paquerar as garotas,mas diferente dos outros,ele gostava de fazer -se na mesa com os garotos com um copo de suco na mão e foi logo dizendo:

-Vocês viram quem voltou a estudar aqui?

-Se refere à Haruno?-Disse Gaara.

-É, dela mesmo que eu tô falando.-Neji tomou um gole de suco,e disse:

-Né por nada não viu,mas ela tá boa acreditei que era ela.

-Nem fala,tá gostosa pra caramba.-Completou Gaara.

-Não reparei já que cês tão dizendo,vou reparar.-Kiba falou pondo um foninho no ouvido e ligando o seu MP4.

-É mas, vocês podem ir tirando o olho dela,que quem vai pegar ela,sou eu.-Sasuke disse num tom tranquilo.

-O QUÊ?!-Todos disseram assustados.

-Sasuke você não tem vergonha na cara não?Esqueceu do que aprontou com essa garota antes de ela mudar daqui?-Disse Neji.

-Sasuke,a Sakura é minha amiga,deixa ela quieta,você já a fez sofrer,como você mesmo diz,tem um monte de meninas atrás de ti,pra quê mexer com ela de novo?-Naruto disse indignado.

-Iiih cara,ela não vai te querer depois do que tu fez com ela não.-Completou Gaara,pouco interessado no assunto.

-Aaah lógico que vai,a Sakura sempre foi caidinha por gente,eu não vou matar a menina não.-Ele disse com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

-Isso vai dar merda.-Completou Kiba.

Fim.

Cont...

* * *

  
N/Y: Vamos aproveitar este momento e agradecer ao carinhoso review da "s2Cold Hearts2". Arigathanks, amour. ^^

Reviews?


End file.
